The Name Game by S Horne
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Derek et Stiles essayent de trouver un nom à leur bébé.Ce n'est pas si facile...


**Titre :** The Name Game

 **Auteur :** S. Horne

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

 **Lien du texte original :** www . fanfiction s / 11723593 / 1 / The-Name-Game

* * *

Voilà une nouvelle traduction ! Toute en douceur et en humour comme S. Horne sait si bien les faire !

(Je vous invite tous à aller voir ses autres histoires : elle a d'ailleurs écrit une autre histoire parlant du choix du prénom de Derek et Stiles dont une traduction a été faite par Anya and Stormy)

Je ne vous dit pas plus et je vous laisse profiter de ce petit OS..

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Désolé si quelqu'un porte l'un de ces noms, je ne veux offenser personne ! Félicitations si vous trouvez les séries ou les films d'où les prénoms proviennent. Encore une fois, j'ai appelé le Sheriff 'John'. -S**

Stiles laissa échapper un autre gémissement alors qu'il essayait de trouver une position confortable. Il lui était difficile de respirer en étant couché sur le dos, tandis que son énorme ventre l'empêchait de dormir sur le ventre. Il semblait toujours se réveiller sur le dos même s'il s'endormait sur le côté, ce qui était aussi inutile. Il réveilla son mari à force de se tourner et de se retourner, celui-ci se retourna et tira Stiles, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine et frottant son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Murmura Derek, groggy.

« Axl est trop grand pour que je sois confortable. Chaque fois que je m'endors sur le côté, je me tourne directement sur le dos. »

Derek resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Stiles. « Je doute que tu sois capable de me rouler dessus aussi, donc tu vas rester sur le côté. Maintenant, retourne dormir et laisse-moi faire semblant d'avoir rêvé que tu as appelé mon enfant, 'Axl' »

Stiles leva aveuglément sa main et la déplaça derrière lui pour donner une tape maladroite sur la tête de Derek, « n'était pas un rêve, Sourwolf. »

/

John remercia la serveuse pour la café qu'elle avait déposé devant lui alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de son fils et son beau-fils au restaurant pour leur repas de famille. John était assis dans l'un des box près d'une fenêtre et il pouvait parfaitement voir le parking extérieur. Il vit la Camaro de Derek s'arrêter et il gloussa en regardant son fils gifler les mains de Derek alors que l'ainé essayait d'aider Stiles à sortir de la voiture.

Quand le couple arriva finalement à la hauteur du box, Stiles se dandinant littéralement vu le stade avancé de sa grossesse, John se leva pour les saluer. Stiles se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette, se préparant à glisser le long de la banquette pour s'asseoir derrière la table. Cependant, il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer car son ventre était trop gros pour lui permettre de passer entre la table, qui était fixée au sol, et la banquette du box. John prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour cacher son sourire alors qu'il regardait son fils bouder et se tourner vers Derek avec ses yeux de chiots.

« Quel est le problème, Stiles ? » Derek était un pilier de patience, une vraie _bénédiction_ , pensa John.

« Je ne rentre pas ! Leroy est devenu trop grand pour faire quoi que ce soit ! »

John s'étrangla avec son café, « Leroy ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

Derek avait déjà déplacé leurs manteaux vers une table avec des chaises libres quand il revint pour tapoter John dans le dos. Il parla de façon irrévocable, « absolument pas. »

/

Stiles regardait avidement _Avengers : Age of Ultron_ qui se jouait dans le salon, caressant distraitement son ventre, il était recroquevillé contre un Derek à moitié endormi.

« Jarvis est tellement cool – J'aimerais avoir une IA comme lui,» dit le plus jeune, avec nostalgie. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent subitement et Derek sut ce qui allait arriver.

« Hé… » Commença Stiles.

Derek parla sans même ouvrir les yeux, « si tu finis cette phrase, je divorce. »

« Nous pourrions l'appeler –»

« **Je. Divorce.** » Répéta Derek.

Stiles réfléchit pendant une minute avant d'hausser les épaules. « Ouais, d'accord. Je vais continuer à réfléchir. »

/

Il était temps pour Derek d'être trainé par Stiles dans les magasins. L'accouchement se rapprochait de plus en plus et Stiles voulait que Derek participe à la décoration de la nursery, malgré sa haine des centres commerciaux. Lydia avait pris le contrôle de ce qui concernait la peinture et la décoration, mais Stiles voulait s'occuper des derniers détails.

Dans l'un des plus grands magasins dans lequel il n'ait jamais été, Derek se retrouva tirer dans presque chaque allée par un Stiles qui lançait des objets dans leur chariot qui débordait déjà. Quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse, et que Derek commençait à sortir les articles de leur chariot, Stiles repéra un mobile Batman à accrocher au-dessus du berceau et se précipita pour le saisir. Il le plaça sur le tapis roulant et sourit doucement en réponse au haussement de sourcils de son mari.

« Stiles, nous avons déjà un mobile. »

Le plus jeune ne se découragea pas et baissa simplement sa tête pour regarder Derek à travers ses cils, faisant la moue avec ses lèvres. Derek fondit face à cette vue et roula des yeux.

« Bien, » murmura-t-il, « bien. »

Le caissier rigola doucement, « Oh mec, tu es foutu si votre enfant hérite de ce regard ! »

« Est-ce que je ne le sais pas cet homme pourrait me faire vendre de la neige à un Esquimau. » Derek partagea son rire avec un hochement de tête.

« Oh ouais, Sawyer, nous menons papa par le bout du nez. »

« Pas dans un million d'années," dit Derek en réponse à Stiles alors qu'il se retournait pour continuer à décharger leur caddie. « Pas même une montagne de regards de chiots blessés ne te permettra de garder ce prénom, je te l'assure. »

Stiles tira la langue dans le dos de son mari, « J'ai encore deux mois pour essayer. »

/

Derek était couché sur le côté, Stiles lui faisant face, et leurs draps étaient emmêlés autour de leurs pieds. Les deux hommes partageaient une conversation tranquille quand le ventre de Stiles se fit connaître. Derek rit doucement et glissa sur le lit pour reposer son front sur la petite bosse de son mari.

« Très bien, je vais aussi te prêter attention, » murmura Derek, en déposant des baisers sur la ventre qui semblait bouger sous les coups de pieds. Quand les coups s'arrêtèrent, Stiles tira légèrement les cheveux de l'ainé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu et reprenne sa position initiale.

« A quoi penses-tu qu'il va ressembler ? » Demanda Stiles.

Derek n'eut même pas besoin d'un instant pour y réfléchir, « Un copie conforme de toi, j'espère. »

« Nah, » fut sa réponse alors que Stiles tendait la main pour repousser les cheveux de Derek qui lui tombaient sur le front, « il va avoir tes yeux. »

« Je veux voir ton nez sur son visage, » l'interrompit Derek.

« Et tes dents de lapin, » continua Stiles.

Derek reprit la parole, « tes magnifiques grains de beauté. »

« Avec une masse de cheveux noirs, » entendit-il en réponse.

Derek baissa la voix pour murmurer, « Je suis né blond en vérité. »

Stiles se mit à rire avec d'afficher un sourire radieux, « ça n'a pas d'importance à quoi il ressemblera ou, ce qu'il héritera de moi ou de toi, parce qu'il sera tellement, tellement aimé quoi qu'il en soit. »

Derek commença à mitrailler de baisers la peau de Stiles alors que le plus jeune continuait de parler. « Des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns, un mignon petit nez et des dents de lapins notre petit bébé, Huck. »

Derek n'arrêta même pas de déposer des baisers alors qu'il répondait : « Nope. Même s'il n'hérite d'aucune de ces caractéristiques, il aura un nom normal. »

/

Derek pénétra dans la chambre sombre, souriant à la vue que lui offrait son mari. Stiles était couché sur le dos dans leur lit, du côté de Derek, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre main reposant sur le bas de son ventre gonflé. Même les t-shirts de Derek étaient trop petits pour lui maintenant et celui qu'il portait, s'étirait de façon obscène sur son ventre, exposant une bande de peau crémeuse sur laquelle reposait inconsciemment la main de Stiles. Derek ne voulait pas attendre davantage pour prendre son amant dans ses bras, il monta donc sur le lit, pressant des baisers sur la peau exposée des bras et du visage de Stiles.

Quand Stiles s'agita dans son sommeil, Derek déposa des baisers ailleurs. Il glissa dans le lit jusqu'à être au niveau de son enfant et, commença à embrasser et à caresser le ventre de Stiles. Il était sur le point de relever le haut de Stiles quand il entendit une voix.

"Réveille-le et tu dormiras sur le canapé jusqu'à ses 18 ans."

Derek rit, "il veut juste jouer avec son papa."

"Peut-être mais son papa veut dormir", fut la réponse qu'il grommela.

"Aller Stiles. Je déteste vous laisser de toute façon, mais c'est encore pire quand il commence tout juste à bouger ! Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine à la conférence et regarde comment il est devenu grand !"

"Nope. Non non. Ca n'arrivera pas. Stiles dort. Papa peut attendre jusqu'au matin. Je dors à peine depuis des jours et ce soir, il m'a fallu des heures et d'innombrables CDs de Mozart pour le calmer."

Derek envoya à Stiles un sourire espiègle avant de saisir le plus jeune par les hanches et de le chatouiller. "Il veut jouer !"

Soudainement, un sourire diabolique prit place sur le visage de Stiles. "Tu as raison. Je suppose que Tripp veut jouer !"

Derek soupira et leva les mains. "D'accord, d'accord ; tu gagnes. Donne-moi la chance de lui donner un nom normal et je te laisserai tranquille." Il se pencha et donna un rapide baiser à Stiles avant de se hisser hors du lit et de se trainer dans la salle de bains pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Stiles rigola doucement. "Ca va me manquer d'utiliser celui-là," murmura-t-il avant de rouler sur le côté et d'essayer de s'endormir une fois de plus.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un coup de pied frappa sa vessie.

"DEREK HALE JE VAIS TE TUER !"

/

La respiration de Stiles devenait difficile, le visage déformé par la douleur. Derek sut quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas quand Melissa ouvrit la porte et tira à nouveau Derek dans la salle d'accouchement, lui permettant de voir son mari.

"Deaton, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Derek, son regard alternant frénétiquement entre le visage pâle de Stiles et celui inhabituellement paniqué de Deaton.

"Il perd trop de sang Stiles ne peut pas lutter."

"Il va aller bien, pas vrai ? Il va aller-" Derek ne pouvait pas se résoudre à finir sa phrase, ses mains tenant tendrement celles du plus jeune.

Le moniteur cardiaque auquel était relié Stiles montra que sa fréquence cardiaque chutait, sa respiration était à présent très laborieuse. Deaton laissa échapper un cri de triomphe quand il sortit finalement un minuscule petit garçon, le donnant à Melissa pour qu'il soit nettoyé. Derek était déchiré, les petits gémissements de son fils lui perçaient les oreilles et lui donnaient envie de le voir, mais la main de son mari, étroitement serrée dans la sienne, semblait être un poids mort.

Deaton était retourné auprès de Stiles et ses mains bougeaient frénétiquement Derek ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il faisait à son amoureux. La main de Stiles se crispa soudainement, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent alors qu'il bougeait la tête pour attirer l'attention de Derek. "Vas", murmura-t-il de façon saccadée, comme si parler lui causait trop de douleur. "Va sauver Anakin."

Derek laissa échapper un rire cassé alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Ne t'avise pas de m'abandonner, idiot. J'ai besoin d'argumenter à propos de ce nom aussi – J'ai dit non à Star Wars ! Réveille-toi, bon sang, j'ai dit non à Star Wars !" Derek se pencha sur Stiles alors qu'il sanglotait. Melissa vint le voir et l'éloigna, ses propres larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

"Derek, laisse Deaton travailler sur Stiles – viens rencontrer ton fils."

Derek se sentait comme dans un rêve, non – un cauchemar. Angoisse et soulagement se battaient à l'intérieur de lui. Son bébé avait été accouché en toute sécurité, criant haut et fort. En dépit de ça, son mari se trouvait toujours dans une salle, hors de laquelle il avait poussé. Les jambes de Derek était comme du plomb alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'accouchement, son esprit lui criant de retourner auprès de Stiles mais son cœur savait qu'il avait besoin de suivre Melissa et de réconforter son nouveau-né. Derek le ressentait de plus en plus à chaque pas alors qu'il était tiraillé entre deux directions.

Derek tint son fils tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, fredonnant différentes chansons dans une tentative d'apaiser les pleurs du bébé. L'enfant finit par se fatiguer et ses sanglots se transformèrent en pleurnichements tandis que Derek le serrait davantage.

/

"Je sais, bébé, je sais," berça doucement Derek au paquet pleurant dans ses bras, "ton papa me manque aussi. Mais c'est juste nous deux à présent, mon fils, et tu ne peux pas pleurer tout le temps avec moi."

Il y eut un petit rire provenant de la porte, "as-tu des problèmes ici, Sourwolf ?"

Derek se retourna à la voix, souriant à l'homme devant lui. "Luke ne se calme pas sans toi, et tu le sais."

Stiles quitta le chambranle et prit son fils des bras de son mari. "Désolé, le dernier cours a duré plus longtemps – certains de mes enfants voulaient parler de leurs essais. Hé toi, Skywalker !" La voix de Stiles s'adoucit alors que son discours se dirigeait maintenant vers son fils. Stiles chatouilla le ventre du bébé avant d'enrouler plus fermement sa couverture autour de lui. Derek roula des yeux au surnom que Stiles insistait à lui donner il s'était battu bec et ongles avant de donner le feu vert à Star Wars, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son mari, surtout après avoir pensé, pendant un moment effrayant, qu'il le perdait, il y a presque six mois maintenant.

"Voilà voilà, petit gars," Stiles parlait toujours doucement à leur fils alors que les yeux de Luke se fermaient une fois de plus et qu'il était soigneusement replacé dans son berceau. Stiles lui fit un dernier baiser et il se tourna vers Derek, tendant la main pour le rapprocher de lui.

"Je t'aime, Sourwolf."

"Ne me quitte plus jamais."

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce nom finalement ?

(C'est pas vraiment une surprise ! Mais au vue certaines propositions, c'est soft ! Pauvre Derek il en a vu de toutes les couleurs)


End file.
